


Care For a Drink?

by rcmbelle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Star Wars AU, Very much AU, more characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: She finally drew enough energy to half stand, half crawl her way back to the hotel bed, dragging herself up on to it, not even bothering to get under the covers.The soft sound of snoring came from besides her on the bed, and she froze, her mind coming to her for a split second between the throbbing pain.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan, Padmé Amidala & Sabé, Padmé Amidala & Sola Naberrie, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

The music had been incredibly too loud, the drinks too strong, for the hangover that was now entrapping Padmé to the soft bed that lay underneath her. Her head was throbbing, her eyes did not dare open to test the lighting in the room.

  
What room? She wasn’t sure. Last night was a complete blur to her. She couldn’t remember anything except for the flashing lights and the alcohol as she drank glass after glass.  
She was celebrating, but right now her memories evaded her. Padmé was finding thinking was just as painful as the hangover was. She slowly- cautiously- raised her hand to her forehead, letting out a soft moan of pain at the movement.

  
She rolled onto her stomach- oh no- bad choice. She groaned and curled in on herself, trying not to make herself stand and run to the bathroom. But it was inevitable- she found herself forcing her body to get up- and after a quick ‘wasn’t the bathroom over here?’ She found the bathroom on the other side of the room, dropping down to her knees and vomiting up whatever she had left over in her stomach.

  
It was _awful_ and _painful_ and Padmé swore up and down that she would never ever touch alcohol again- at least not that much. She finally drew enough energy to half stand, half crawl her way back to the hotel bed, dragging herself up on to it, not even bothering to get under the covers.  
The soft sound of snoring came from besides her on the bed, and she froze, her mind coming to her for a split second between the throbbing pain.

  
She carefully and slowly opened her eyes, peering through slits to look at her companion.  
Recognition flashed through her as she slightly remembered the man from last night, who had partied with her and drank with her, while also being her gambling partner. The only problem was she didn’t remember how she ended up here- it what she suspected to be his bedroom.

Thankfully she realized she was fully clothed, so at least nothing on that end happened.  
She slowly tilted her head sideways, opening her eyes more to look fully at him. His brown curly hair fell over into his face, his hand over his eyes. She heard him groan as well, and watched him get up, half stumbling into the bathroom she just had evacuated. He returned minutes later, climbing into bed, not noticing her.

  
Who was he? She wracked her brain for names, but nothing was coming to her, at least not yet. Her head still pounded and Padmé didn’t know where her purse was, where she kept spare Advil in case she ever got migraines.

  
Finally, she felt his eyes on her. She glanced sideways at him as he reached over, handing her a glass over water. Padmé didn’t even notice him acquire it. She took it with her small hand, raising it to her lips to gingerly sip it.

  
Padmé didn’t trust herself to speak, so she simply nodded her thanks, handing him the cup back, closing her eyes yet again.

  
Padmé must have passed out again, because the next time she awoke she was underneath the blankets, her head resting against the pillow. She glanced next to her on the nightstand, seeing a cup of water next to a bottle of Advil.

  
“Are you alright?” A voice asked behind her. She sat up slowly, pressing the palms of her hands against her closed eyes.

  
“Honestly, I’ve had better mornings.” She forced the words out of her mouth.

  
“Do you remember anything about last night?” She added quietly. _Please tell me your name. Please. I don’t remember it_ she pleaded silently.

  
“Not much. Just the music, the drinks, the games.” He responded, watching her.

  
“Same.” She replied, leaning over to take three Advil and chug the water.

  
“I ordered room service, I figured you might be hungry.” He added. “I’m hung over, yes, but you clearly aren’t used to getting hammered.” He said with a small laugh. Padmé shook her head.

  
“No. I don’t usually let it get that bad.” She found herself letting out a small laugh.

  
“If Sola found out I ended up hung over she’d have my head.” Shaking her head a moment before was painful, so instead she decided to use as little motion as possible.

  
“Sola is...” the man questioned, eyebrow raised.

  
“My older sister.” Padmé replies.

  
He inclines his head and stands. Padmé can’t help but to watch him. She had to admit he was attractive, his eyes upon her had been kind.She lowered her gaze to her hands.  
“How did...” she trailed off.

  
“You end up here? Well, all I can remember is that your friends ditched you, and I couldn’t just leave you.” He shrugged. “I think. I don’t know. It’s all hazy.” He rubbed at his forehead.

  
“I see...” she stood up. The sunlight filtered through the half-shut blinds, and she had to force her eyes shut.

  
“I’d be careful if I were you. Hangovers are no joke.” The man said quietly.

  
She shot him a look before sighing. “I need to get back to my own room.” She said, moving to grab her things.

  
She bent down with as much effort as she could, grabbing her purse.

  
“Thank you for- for bringing me back here.” She said quietly, and she couldn’t believe how _calm_ she was about this whole thing. It made herself shiver. The man was kind enough to bring her back to his room without taking advantage of her, even providing her with Advil and water. The whole situation could have been very different.

  
The man nodded, sitting back against the bed. “I hope your hangover goes away.”

  
“You too.” She answered quietly, before excusing herself from his room.

  
-  
Padmé had ten missed calls. Half from her best friend Sabé, and half from Sola. She groaned inwardly as she slowly made her way back to her singular hotel room. She finally remembered, the three of them were there to celebrate Sola, her bachelorette party. Giving herself a few more minutes to let the Advil kick in, she pulled her phone in front of her face, putting it on speaker as she called her sister first.

  
“Padmé Naberrie, where the hell have you been?!” Her sister yelled into the phone.

  
“Sis, please don’t yell. My head is killing me.” Padmé closed her eyes tightly.

  
“Good. You’re hung over. It’s what you deserve, for not answering my calls.” Sola said, her voice more worried than angry.

  
“I’m sorry. Last night is a blur to me,” Padmé said, her voice full of sincerity.

  
“You ditched us, sis. For a _man_.” Sola replies.

  
“What? He says you two ditched _us_.”

  
“Well, yes. We did. You were all over him, sis. Sabé and I decided to leave you two to it. And I swear Padmé, nothing better have happened-”

  
“Why would you care? You left me, right? So, what if something did happen? What if he had killed me?” Padmé couldn’t stop the anger from boiling inside of her.

  
“But he didn’t, and you’re fine.” Sola’s voice said, surprisingly calm.

  
Padmé ended the call, throwing her phone to the opposite side of the bed. She didn’t bother to call Sabé. They both had left her with some man- a man she didn’t even know the name of.

  
She sits up on the bed and runs her fingers through her hair, but her hair snags on something on her hand. She slowly pulls her hand to her face and lets out a soft, surprised sound. The ring on her finger she did not recognize. Frowning, she pulled her hand closer to inspect it.

  
It was for sure a wedding ring. She let out a shocked gasp as she stood, fumbling for her phone and her purse, running out her door, and she ran into him. In his hands were a bottle of champagne and two glasses, a look of shock identical to the one on her face.

  
“So, Mrs. Skywalker, would you care to share a drink?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we find out what happened the night before and Anakin and padme discuss what to do now.

  
_The casino was jumping. Or maybe it was just the people inside jumping. Padmé honestly didn’t know, or really care as she downed another drink. The sweet taste of alcohol poured down her throat as she placed the glass down on the waitress’s tray, with a shaky hand. But nonetheless, she ordered another round and watched as the waitress started away, and Padmé became instead more interested in the man next to her._

_  
Anakin was laughing, chugging away at his own drink. He had found his way over to her at some point this night, though right now Padmé didn’t care to remember. She was too busy having fun. She never had fun! It was always work, work, and then more work. Tonight was a night of celebration, and Padmé let every other coherent thought fly out the window. Who cares anymore? All Padmé cared about was drinking and having fun with Anakin._

_  
She spun the handle on the machine in front of her one more time, grinning from ear to ear as she heard the_ ding ding ding _as money poured out around her. Anakin cheered, bending down to help her pick up her winnings._

_  
“There’s so much!” Padmé said, letting the drunken giggles escape her lips as she lifted the money off the ground and stuffed it into her purse. She felt Anakin’s hand brush hers as he helped her, offering her a gleeful happy smile._

_  
Padmé couldn’t take her eyes off of him. She thought he was so beautiful, the perfect man. His hair was at just the right length, his eyes the most beautiful of blues, and he was so tall. she couldn’t help but let the excitement bubble in her chest as she began to dance to whatever hit song was being played over the speakers. Anakin said something, and she shook her head, standing on her tip toes to get closer to him as he repeated himself:_

_  
“I wanna make a bet with you.” He smirked slightly, bending his head down to be closer to her, to help close the distance between them._

_  
“Oh, you do?” She arches her eyebrow, smirking right back at him. She was jittery on her feet, rocking back and forth as she waited for him to reply._

_  
“Win again. I bet you won’t.” He crosses his arms over his chest. She watched in inquisitively, her eyebrow still arched in question, her feet dancing around him._

_  
“And if you lose, you have to marry me.” He finished, looking quite pleased with himself as he watched the waitress return with their new round of drinks. Padmé went to reach for hers but Anakin beat her to it, handing it over only when she answered his bet._

_  
Padmé snorted, and in her drunken haze as she took the drink from his hands:  
“You’re on, Skywalker.”_

  
-

Padmé could only stare in shock as she backed up into her room, allowing him to follow her at a respectful distance. She sat down on one end of the bed, and he sat on the other, watching her.

  
“You left before the room service showed up. Imagine my surprise when it came along with this champagne and glasses.” Anakin shook his head as he held out the objects he had just mentioned. At least now Padmé knew his name- their names were on the bottle, in the prettiest of cursive writing.

  
Padmé presses her hand against her forehead. “I cannot believe this has happened.” She dragged her hand down her face.

  
“Honestly? Me either.” He said, pouring out champagne into the glasses. She sighed as she took a glass, taking a small sip. She thought against another sip though, setting the glass down. The last thing on her mind right now was more _alcohol_.

  
“Well, we need to annul this.” Padmé said calmly. “There’s no other option. This- this shouldn’t even be a thing.” She moved to remove the ring from her finger.

  
She slid it off, rolling it between her fingers. She could feel Anakin’s eyes on her, watching her movements closely. A shiver went through her body as she moved her gaze to his own, not looking away as she dropped the ring into his hand. Padmé blinked a few times, before putting her hand back at her side. “I-I think we should go back to the chapel- do you remember which one it was?”

  
Anakin shook his head. “We could ask around. I’m sure there can’t possibly be that many chapels.” He shrugged, handing her back the ring. As Padmé began to protest, he added: “Perhaps you should hold onto this for the time being.”

  
Padmé frowned as she took it back.  
“Come on, let’s go look around.” She stood up, putting the ring in her pocket.

  
Padmé tried to wrack her memory, trying to remember the exact chapel they had ‘married’ at.  
She wished she had gotten to know Anakin, she probably had, but she couldn’t remember it. She didn’t even remember _meeting_ him. It was all just a blur.

  
She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She could tell he was nervous. Padmé felt the same. She didn’t know or understand how any of this happened.  
“I’m sorry.” Padmé said quietly. He blinked and turned, stopping.

“Why are you sorry?”

  
She shook her head. “I’m usually more level-headed than this. I should have been wiser in my drinking.”

  
He cut her off. “Don’t you- no.” He stared at her intently. “People get drunk. It happens.”

  
“But people don’t get drunkenly married in Vegas!” She quietly exclaimed. “That’s stuff you see only on tv!”

  
“Well it did happen!” Anakin exclaimed. “And it’s both of our faults. We made a mistake and we’re going to fix it.” He stood straighter.

  
Padmé let out a breath as she crossed her arms over her chest. She let Anakin lead the way down the hallway towards the front desk.

  
“Excuse me,” He said quietly. “Can you tell me how many chapels there are in this hotel?”

  
“They’re all closed today, buddy. You and your girlfriend here can’t get married.”  
The front desk attendee responded, not looking up to meet Anakin’s gaze.

  
“I’m not his girlfriend.” Padmé muttered under her breath. “Is there any way we can get divorced?”

  
“Padmé!!!!” Quickly turning, Padmé saw Sola and Sabé, waiting with their bags. “We have been trying to reach you! We are going to miss our flight!”

  
Padmé panicked. She looked towards Anakin and he could see the same shock and panic echoed on his face.

  
“I have to go. Can you do the paperwork and divorce things by yourself?” She started to walk backwards.

  
“I-” he stuttered, clearly flustered as he blinked rapidly at her.

  
“Good! Awesome! Well Anakin, thanks for being my first husband.” She quickly turned around, running towards her sister and friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so grateful for all the support on this!! So here’s the next part. I’m excited to continue this. Sorry if this chapter is a little short! As always, be nice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin and Padmé are each invited to a night out with friends. Nothing will go wrong, right?

_Two years later_  
-  
Padmé wonders how her life ended up this way. She had started a new job recently as a secretary for the Senator for her city, and it was exhausting to the day the least. One day she hoped to rise up in the ranks and take over for the Senator once he retired, but right now her job included sitting at a desk and taking calls. Quite frankly, she hated it but knew it would eventually get here where she longed to be.

  
However, at this moment, Padmé was at home, babysitting her niece Ryoo while her sister was away on a vacation. Padme didn’t mind watching her niece, the one year old was as good as gold. She rarely cried, only when she was hungry or needed to be changed. Padmé enjoyed getting to spend time with the baby, it made up for the long hours at her job. While Ryoo was sleeping, Padmé glanced down at her phone as she heard the chime go off, holding Ryoo with one arm.

“ _Hey! Drinks later? ;)”_ the text from Sabé read. Padmé rolled her eyes. She had barely touched a drink in two years.

  
“ _Yeah. Just don’t let me get shit faced again, okay?”_ Padmé typed as fast as she could with one hand.

  
“ _Never letting you live that one down, Padmé_.” Sabé replies within seconds.

  
“ _It’s been two years, Sab. Give it a break_.” Padmé responded, with a sigh as she felt Ryoo start to wake. Padmé made a soft cooing sound and began to rock her gently, and the child fell back to sleep.

  
Sabé didn’t answer so Padmé set down her phone. Sola would be returning home in the next few hours, so Padmé would have plenty of time to meet Sabé for a few drinks if she fully decided to go, which she knew if Sabé had her way, she was going.

  
Padmé heard the chime go off again and reached down to carefully pick up her phone without waking the one year old in her arms.

  
“ _I also met a new friend. She’s going to be joining us! See you tonight!”_

  
Padmé couldn’t help but laugh quietly to herself. She leaned back against the couch and decided to take Ryoo’s lead and take a nap. She would have plenty of time to pick out an outfit later.

  
-

  
Anakin fell against his couch with a groan. Another long day at work, but thankfully he thought with a smile, it was Friday. This 9-5 job just is cutting it anymore. He really wanted to quit.  
But he glanced at the adjoining couch as he best friend, Ahsoka, was passed out. She was living with him for the time being until she got back on her feet and could afford a place of her own. So, he needed to be the bigger person and keep his job.

  
He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at her head. “Wake up. It’s Friday. You said you were going out tonight, remember?”

  
Ahsoka snorted and sat up, shaking her head. “What the hell Skyguy? I just got home from my job and was taking a nap!” She glares at him, but he knew she was just joking.

  
“Stop calling me that.” He rolled his eyes. “Just because I work at Space X doesn’t give you perms to give me that nickname, snips.” He smirked, and then quickly ducked before the pillow Ahsoka threw back at him could hit him.

“Then don’t call me snips! That’s when I was a kid.” She stood up. “You should come out with me tonight. Your first weekend off in forever! Come on, it’ll be fun.” She grinned.

  
Anakin shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “Nah, I swore off nights out.”  
“Oh come on, Anakin. That was _two years ago_! You deserve to have a fun night out. A couple drinks with my friend and her friend, and then we can come back.”

  
Anakin watched his best friend. He knew better than to say no to her. She would only sulk and beg him until he said yes. “Fine. But only if we convince Obi-Wan to come with us.”

  
“Deal.” Ahsoka grinned, holding out her hand to shake on it. He took her hand in his and shook it.

  
“Call him, I’ll go get changed.” Anakin ducked into his room.

  
He was barely here, spending so much of his time at his job. He likes where he worked, but he knew that it was extremely draining him. Anakin glanced down at his desk, which had a few pieces of paper scattered around on it and he frowned, brushing his hand through a page.

  
_Divorce not legalized. Signature still required_.

  
He read the headline over and over. He had never seen Padmé again after that night. He wondered how she was. He had tried to find her, her address to send the paperwork to, her Facebook account, anything. But he found she was an extremely private person and he couldn’t find anything on her.

  
He couldn’t even remember her sister’s name, which would’ve been helpful.

  
“Obi-Wan’s on board.” Ahsoka stuck her head in the door and drew Anakin out of his thoughts.

  
“Great. Now I’m not alone with a bunch of ladies.” Anakin rolled his eyes. Obi-Wan was Anakin’s longest friend, and sometimes they might butt heads, but Anakin trusted Obi-Wan with his life.

  
“Where exactly are we going?” Anakin asked as he quickly changed out of his work shirt, putting on a more relaxed white T-shirt.

  
“A bar a half an hour away from here. Sabé is bringing her best friend, so she’s letting me bring mine.” Ahsoka explained as she leaned against the door frame to Anakin’s room.

  
“You don’t have any other friends you could torture?” Anakin arches his eyebrow as he glanced her way, half expecting another pillow to be thrown at his head.

  
“Well of course I do. But you’re my best friend, dummy.”

  
“You certainly know how to pick your friends.” Anakin said under his breath. “What time is this ‘gathering?’” Anakin asked Ahsoka as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

  
“7:30. So don’t get to comfortable.” Ahsoka grinned before making her way out of the room.

  
Anakin took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it go. A night out couldn’t hurt, could it?

  
-

  
“I’m _extremely_ overdressed, Sabé.” Padmé grumbled quietly as she tries to make the deep purple dress longer. It barely reached her knees and Padmé hated showing off her skin.

  
“Nonsense Padmé!” Sabé replied with a wide grin. “You have a killer body. You need to show it off while you can!”

  
“Are you telling me I’m getting old?” Padmé arched her eyebrow. To anyone else, Padmé would have been insulted, but she knew Sabé, and knew that she was only joking. Sabé turned to her and grinned, gently shoving Padmé’s shoulder with her own.

  
“Course not. Neither of us are getting any younger, however. Gotta have fun while we can!” She walked inside, making her way over to the bar.

  
Padmé followed Sabé, frowning. “How many did you say were coming, Sab?” She asked.

  
“Ahsoka said she’s bringing two of her friends.” Sabé explained.

“Hold on, you said she was only bringing one friend.” Padmé held up her hands as she shook her head. “You know I don’t do well in crowds.”

  
“Oh, relax Padmé! Please. Just for one night let yourself be chill. You’re never chill anymore! All you do is work, work, work.” Sabé shook her finger at her friend.

  
“Because working is important! My job is important! If I have any chance of becoming the Senator one day, I have to keep my job and be good at it.”

  
“You’re not even listening to me, are you?” Sabé shook her head. “Fine. If you want to go, then go.”

  
Padmé frowned. Sabé was trying to make her feel guilty and make her stay. Padmé did hate to make her friend upset, and she knew better than to leave her alone at the bar. Above all things, Padmé would never leave her friend alone.

  
“Fine Sabé. I’ll give you an hour and then we’re leaving.” She gave in, wrapping her arm around Sabé’s shoulders.

  
“That’s the spirit! Bar tender, two shots of whiskey!” Sabé slapped her hand down on the counter.

  
Padmé rolled her eyes as she tried to make herself comfortable on the bar stool. She hated being out, she would much prefer a quiet night in, watching whatever cartoons that Sola put on the tv for Ryoo.

  
Sabé glanced towards the door and grinned. “They’re here!” She jumped off the barstool and headed toward the doors. “Ahsoka! So good to see you!”

Padmé turned to offer Sabé’s new friend a friendly smile, but her face became frozen as her eyes landed on one of Ahsoka’s companions.

  
Anakin seemed just as frozen and in shock as she was. He blinked, and then blinked again, as he stayed standing in the doorway, Ahsoka and her other friend moved inside with Sabé.

  
Sabé turned her eyes towards Padmé, before turning back to Anakin. A huge grin played across her face. “Oh my god.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Anakin and Padmé talk for the first time in two years.

The silence that now spread across the bar lasts a couple of moments, before Ahsoka looks Padmé up and down, a wild grin on her face. “Oh my god this is her isn’t it?!” She exclaimed.  
Padmé stuttered as she got off her bar stool. “Anakin... I didn’t think I’d see you again. How are you?” She swallows.

  
“I’m- I’m well, Padmé.” He cleared his throat.

  
“I can’t believe this is happening.” She doesn’t meet his gaze, becoming once again aware at how short her dress was as she did her best to cover her legs.

  
“Honestly? Me either.” He replied.

  
Padmé smiled lightly at him, trying to break the awkwardness up. “You look well.” She took a quick moment to look him over. She wasn’t lying- he did look good, his plain white shirt fit nicely, and she quickly averted her gaze elsewhere.

  
“You do too...” he responded, his eyes trailing over her. She had to swallow and really, really wished her dress was longer.

  
“Ahsoka!” Sabé took the other girl’s hand. “Come on, you should introduce me to your other friend.” She grinned, leading them over to a booth.

‘Betrayer!’ Padmé thought. ‘Don’t leave me-’ but it was too late. Sabé had left Padmé alone with Anakin.

  
“Well, do you want a drink?” Anakin asked, leading her back over to the bar.

  
“I don’t really drink anymore.” Padmé shrugged, sitting down on one of the stools once again.

  
“Me either.” Anakin said with a tiny laugh. Padmé turned to steal a quick glance at him. Her eyes met his and found that he was doing the same. She blushed and looked away, biting her lip.

  
“What do you do?” She asked, twirling a long strand of dark brown hair between her fingers. He cleared his throat and she watched him look down.

  
“I work for Space X.”

  
Her eyes widened. “You’re that smart?” She blushed, realizing he could take her words the wrong way. “I didn’t mean-”

  
“I get it. I know, it’s a big job. I’m not sure I like it though. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a great job. I’d rather be in the air then in a building doing coding, you know?” He bumped his glass against hers after she caved and got a light alcoholic beverage.

  
“I know the feeling. I want to be a Senator, but all I am right now is a silly secretary.” She shook her head, taking a sip from her glass. Talking with him felt natural to her, she wasn’t sure why. It felt like talking to an old friend.

  
“I’m sure you’re good at... secretaring?” Anakin said, and Padmé swatted his arm with a laugh. She bit her lip and pulled back her hand. He was basically a stranger, and here she was, hitting him!

  
“I’m sorry.” She took another sip of her drink nervously.

  
“You’re fine Padmé. It was meant to be funny.” He smiles lightly in her direction.

  
She smiled back, before looking down at her hands.

  
“You must be Padmé!” A new voice chimes in. At some point in their conversation Ahsoka and the other friend had made their way over. Padmé didn’t even notice their arrival. Padmé looks up at Ahsoka and nodded. “And you must be Ahsoka.”

  
“It’s so nice to finally meet the famous Padmé.” Another voice was added.

“This is Obi-Wan.” Anakin said, introducing his other friend.

  
“You can call me Ben, please.” Obi-Wan said with a charming smile.

  
“Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Padmé swallowed and jumped as Sabé wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

  
“Padmé, don’t you like dancing? I loveeee dancing.”

  
“Sabé, how many drinks have you had?” Padmé could smell the alcohol coming off her friend’s breath.

  
“I may have pregamed before coming out.” She grinned widely before grabbing Ahsoka’s hand. “Dance with me!”

  
Ahsoka grinned right back and moved with Sabé to the floor.

  
“I didn’t realize this was a dancing bar.” Padmé shook her head, pressing her hand to her forehead, sighing quietly and closed her eyes. “This is the last place I want to be.” She stood up.  
“Well? Are you coming?” Padmé turned her head back towards Anakin.

  
He frowned, looking around before realizing she was talking to him. “ _Me_?”

  
“Yes you. You look about as uncomfortable as I feel. Ben, keep an eye out for them.” Obi-Wan blinked at Padmé’s request but nodded.

  
Padmé made her way to the entrance of the bar, before heading outside towards her car. “Fancy a walk through the park?” She asked as Anakin followed closely on her heels.

  
“Anything’s better than a loud bar.” Anakin nodded.

  
“Well then get in. There’s a great park around here. It has a beautiful lake that reminds me of home.”

  
“Where’s home?” Anakin asked as he gets in the passenger’s seat.

  
“Long way from here.” Padmé answered, starting up the car and heading towards the park.  
They were silent for most of the drive. Padmé didn’t know what to say to him. It’s not like they were strangers, but she didn’t know anything about him. The only thing they had in common were they were married.

  
“You did go through with the divorce, right?” Padmé asked quietly, focusing on the road in front of her.

  
“What? Oh. Yeah, I did...” Anakin trailed off.

  
Padmé nods as she pulls up in a parking space.

  
“Just like Naboo.” She breathes out softly, almost forgetting he was there.

  
“You’re from Naboo California?” Anakin asked.

  
She nods. “Grew up there all my life until we moved here.” She shrugged. “I would come to this park a lot to think and just be reminded of home.”

  
“That’s nice.” Anakin says softly. She could tell he really meant it. She offered him a warm smile. “Come on, not really getting a walk on if we stay in the car, right?” She laughs quietly, before climbing out of her car, and she heard the door shut as Anakin got out as well.

  
“Tell me about yourself,” Anakin said, and Padmé walked around the car to stand beside him.

“What?”

  
He shrugs, moving past her towards the pathway.

  
“You don’t even know where you’re going!” She found herself laughing as she ran up to join him.

  
“There’s a pathway.” He pointed out.

Padmé shakes her head. “Who sticks to pathways?”

  
“You’re bad.” Anakin grins at her, and Padmé feels her heartbeat quicken. To distract herself, she leads him off the pathway into the trees.

  
-

  
Padmé Naberrie was beautiful. And not just her appearance. Her entire being was beautiful; the way she laughed, the way she talked about the things and people she loved, the way her eyes lit up against the reflection of the lake. Anakin Skywalker was completely _entranced_. The sky had turned into a soft purple, s few stars shining through the clouds. Anakin sat next to Padmé on the ground next to the lake. He listened to her talk about her family, her niece, her friends. He was completely overwhelmed with feeling, resting his head on his hands as he listened, really listened. Padmé wasn’t like any one he’d ever met.

  
He hadn’t realized she had asked him a question, and he was staring at her like a complete idiot. “Sorry... did you ask me a question?”

  
He punched himself mentally.

  
“Do you have any family?” She repeated, gently pulling a strand of brown wavy hair behind her ear.

  
“I have a step-brother. My mom remarried about ten years ago. I don’t really see that family much since she passed.”

  
“I’m so sorry.” She leaned over and rested her hand on top of his. Her skin felt soft against his, and he turned his hand over to hold her own and gently squeezed it.

  
“It’s okay. She was sick. I hated seeing her so ill, so I’m glad she’s not in any more pain.”  
Padmé nods and pulls her hand away.

  
“Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were really helpful. I don’t know where’s I be without them.”

  
“They sound like good friends.”

  
Anakin nodded. “They are.”

  
He smiled at her, and she smiled back. His eyes lowered to her lips, they looked soft, and he liked when they were smiling at him. He bent his head forward and claimed her lips with his own.

  
Anakin felt resistance at first, before he felt Padmé relax and kiss him back. He pulled away after a moment to watch her, he didn’t want to do anything that would scare her away.

  
“That was nice...” Padmé whispered, he barely heard it but couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his lips. He took off his jacket, and gently wrapped it around her shoulders, he could tell she was cold. Then he wrapped his arm around her, resting his chin against the top of her head as he watched the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Anakin lied? How do you feel about their first kiss? Thank you all so much for the love you’ve shown this story!! As always, be kind!!


End file.
